


merlot at noon

by nuoyiwriter



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), WAYV, Weishen V
Genre: Kunten, M/M, Oneshot, Qian Kun - Freeform, Smut, WayV - Freeform, chittaphon leechaiyapornkul - Freeform, kun - Freeform, nct - Freeform, soft smut, ten - Freeform, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyiwriter/pseuds/nuoyiwriter
Summary: a kun/ten soft smut oneshot
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	merlot at noon

soft hair tickled the skin of his chest. a voice followed the feeling. setting off goosebumps where the air met the places it had touched.

"i never liked wine. it always tastes awful. i know what you're going to say too..."

the head of hair brushed his skin again. as if the vehement movement could project exactly what he knew he felt. "...'you just don't understand..." kun drawled in half a mocking and half a too lazy to commit pronounciation. 

"..i understand well enough that it's shit. or at least tastes like it. no matter how expensive or.." 

airquotes accompanied the word

"...fine.." now he was dramatic it would seem. "...it may be."

a huff followed by silence pointed out the wine critic was finished. ten was surprised it had been so short. one leg stretched lithely as he adjusted it before settling it, joining the base of one foot to his other knee in contemplation. for someone who talked a lot of smack on the alcohol; kun had sure downed a whole bottle quick enough. desperate times apparently meant he was willing to forego any normal objections. 

a glance at the alarm clock hovering on the bedside table told ten it wasn't even noon. day drinking now too. he was full of surprises today. the silence was broken once more as the steam engine working inside the older males head seemed to kick back into action. 

"there are bunches of people who are a lot like wine too" a smile tugged at his lips in response. even if they couldn't see it from where he was staring at the ceiling. "the type that make you want to just spit them right back out because they've made your entire mouth taste like the wrong end of a dogs backs-" 

he was silenced. 

ten's hand covering his mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"if you've come all this way to just drunkenly rant about wine, i'm afraid i won't find it much amusing"

the tone held stern but the smile was still there. hidden. it was wiped clean as kun's chin now rested where his hair had been tickling moments ago. 

"you don't find my rants enlightening?" 

it wasn't really a question. it was more of a taunt and ten knew it well enough. more than enough to not reply. it provoked the response he was hoping for. 

warm breath replaced the chin. followed by soft lips and a tongue tracing unfathomable letters. the goosebumps were well and truly gone and now he was finding his back arching a little more into it than he would like to admit. kun knew how to play up on the sensitive parts of his body. as if that wasn't every single inch when they were involved. warm eyes shifted up to lock on his. 

"if you wanted to play all you had to do was ask" 

he was smirking. dammit.he knew that look. and the hand sliding down the slope of his bent thigh was solid proof. 

"you were too busy talking about wine" 

ten's response was indifferent. a casual tone in his voice but a smirk was on his lips. eyes watching kun were unwavering and wider than before. or so it seemed in the soft yellow sunlight filtering through the curtain. he expected a witty comeback. a sarcastic scoff. not what came. 

hands pulled him from the bed skilfully. wrapping arms around kun's neck to stop himself falling back, or too far forward. the cool breeze setting the goosebumps alive once more against his bare skin; now visible from where the sheet had fallen. all these months and the simple action still set ten off blushing. cheeks beginning to heat under where his hair framed his face. 

"i think you remind me of wine too" kun finally spoke. 

eyes coming back to his. an exasperated look now fell on ten's features. 

"what? i taste like shit?" he challenged. 

in response kun pressed his hand to the top of his spine. lithe fingers pressing on just the right places. ten's body responded to the touch. arching on its own despite attempts to prevent it. a press lower. and lower. and lower. he held his gaze as the other hand pressed to his neck. ten could see the smirk that wanted to dance away on their lips. even under the influence of the alcohol he claimed to hate, he knew exactly what he was doing to him. and how much he loved it even if never voiced. who else could hold him; naked as he was, like this with such conviction. he let the pressure on ten's neck drop as a hand ran down his chest, towards his abdomen. 

"more like the elegant part" he broke their intense silence "you're the fine part. dressed up in a pretty bottle. fancy labels. distracting colours" 

dark eyes flashed to the blonde of his hair at that 

"but beneath it all you're simple" 

could it be possible for someone to compliment you so much and yet still insult you? ten's brow rose in such question at his remarks. 

"the best kind of simple of course" he continued. it was almost like he'd read the question on his mind. "you make me..." 

kun spoke again as he pushed him back against the mattress. using his free hand to push the sheet aside completely. his body hovered overhead. the knee of his right leg spreading ten's thighs.

"...want to fuck you senseless. like we're in some hotel room fifty floors up that's worth fifty grand a night and i've just dropped another twenty on a bottle of champagne to pour all over you while you're on top of me...like we'd make the bed, and our skin, all sticky where it lands.. so we'd move it to the shower... like your skin is fire when it touches mine and i'm ready to melt right....into.....it....." 

his words were making him dizzy. hyper aware of just how naked beneath him he was. and the dull weight of his own hardening cock lying against his stomach . 

kun's moving again and ten's fists are clenching whatever bedcover he can reach without making noise as his mouth is back on his skin. his tongue pressing against his collarbones. just where he can reach from his hovering. a knee spreads ten's legs wider and ten's not looking at him anymore as one of his thighs brushes against the sensitive length between his legs. 

ten knows he's leaking onto his stomach. knows kun can see it. his fists are white from how hard his grip on the covers is as kun adjusts his thighs position. not able to tell if it's intentional or just him getting comfortable where he.... the thought process is interrupted as kun's moving it again. back to where it was. but the friction. ten's bucking against it without being able to stop himself. a moan slipping from his lips almost silently. 

kun doesn't miss a beat. makes no acknowledgment he's noticed. just continues to talk. and yet replaces his thigh with his hand at the same time. up and down. moving faster . thumb circling the head of ten's cock making him whine.

"......and at the same time make me want to dress you in the most expensive stuff in the country and have diamonds dripping from every available piece of your skin. to spend every dime on treating you like royalty. like you're a god who won't have anything less than luxury......" 

all he can hear is his voice. he's moving back, hand leaving, but he just continues talking. ten would have thought nothing of it but hands are gripping his waist and kun's moving his begging hips in a grinding motion. guiding them against the hardened bulge in his pants. 

the friction is more intense. but in such a good way. ten's stomach is knotted right up as he allows his body to be led like this. he's doing no work but....the stars building up in front of his eyes at the feeling....he can't, won't make it stop. kun's making him dry grind him and it's all he can do to stay quiet as fists clench the covers

".....or both. the god i fuck on the fiftieth floor of some hotel. your skin covered in sweat and champagne as you writhe beneath me. sown expensive imported wood headboard hitting the wall, making the neighbours jealous and pissed, the only sound filling the room besides your moans. your back arching.....just....like.....that"

ten could tell he was smirking at the way his body was doing exactly as he was talking about. the knot in his stomach was about to combust. kun was working his hips faster, his grip so strong ten was sure he'd have bruises within the hour.

".....as you come undone beneath me." 

his voice is coated in something different from before now. it's deeper and ten can hear the taint of lust in it. 

"...come undone for me...come for m-" 

he didn't need to ask twice. the silence ten had been maintaining broke as a rasping, longing moan left him. his back falling again as he tried to breathe air back into his lungs after what had just happened. 

ten was covered in a sheen of cold sweat, breath uneven as he stared at the ceiling. fists unclenching finally. above him kun rubbed his hands on his sides gently. moving as he did, ten let him fall back into the place he'd been in to begin with. hair tickling his chest once again. 

"so maybe i like some wine" 

he could hear the smirk back again in kun's words and despite himself he let laughter course it's way through himself slowly before releasing. unable to stop it momentarily. 

"wanna get pizza? i can order it right to here?" 

ten's eyes shot daggers at his smirking face but there was no real malice there. 

"i can always take you for round two. this time inside that pretty ass " 

"kun you are such a-" 

his words were cut off. by a hand over his mouth. 

"amazing fuck! i know. you don't need to keep mentioning it."

**Author's Note:**

> i do not claim to own the people mentioned in this fiction. it is merely that. a brief fanfiction.  
> feedback is not necessary but is always appreciated.  
> ♡︎


End file.
